Martin household
The Martin household is a two-story home where CJ Martin and her family resides. It is one of the two main locations in the 100 Things to Do Before High School series. Residents *Mr. Martin *Mrs. Martin *Ronbie Martin *CJ Martin *Bigsby the Wonder Pig (guinea pig) Visitors *Fenwick Frazier ("100 Things to Do Before High School," "Start a Garage Band Thing!," "Adopt a Flour Baby Thing!," "Scavenger Hunt Thing!," "Survive the Virus Attack Trapped in the Last Home Base Station on Earth Thing!," "Run for Office Thing!", and "Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!") *Crispo Powers ("100 Things to Do Before High School," "Start a Garage Band Thing!," "Adopt a Flour Baby Thing!," "Scavenger Hunt Thing!," "Get the Most Out of Your Sick Day Thing!," "Survive the Virus Attack Trapped in the Last Home Base Station on Earth Thing!," "Run for Office Thing!," and "Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!") *Scout McKluski ("Be a Fairy Godmother Thing!") *Stephen Powers ("Survive the Virus Attack Trapped in the Last Home Base Station on Earth Thing!") *Anthony Del Rey and his band ("Meet Your Idol Thing!") Known rooms *Garage *Kitchen *Living room *Laundry room *First floor bathroom *CJ's bedroom *Ronbie's bedroom Layout 'Exterior' The house has a carport attached to it. It is revealed in "Survive the Virus Attack Trapped in the Last Home Base Station on Earth Thing!" that there is a two-door garage. In "Start a Garage Band Thing!" the garage is so full, CJ's mother can barely fit her car in it. In "Survive the Virus Attack Trapped in the Last Home Base Station Thing!" the garage is not as full as it had been in its previous appearance. The circuit breaker box is located here. There are many shelves that hold a mixture of items such as tools and toys. It is also revealed in "Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing!" that there is a freezer in the garage. A tree can be seen on the property as well, near recycling cans that are usually on the curb. There is also a basketball hoop on the driveway. 'First floor' The kitchen has an island and is open to the living room. Next to the refrigerator is a little area where the computer is placed. Off to the far side there is a little dining area between the kitchen and living room. Next to the kitchen is a laundry room, which has three entrances, and seemingly a bathroom as seen in "Scavenger Hunt Thing!" In the laundry room there is a washing and drying machine. There are multiple shelves in the room holding items like a watering can, buckets, and boxes. Some aprons and shirts are held up on hooks. In the living room there is an L-shaped sectional couch with various pillows on it. Behind the couch is a stand that is used to store an assortment of things such as games, magazines, and decorative pieces. Across from the couch is a fireplace, which is situated between bookshelves. Other than books, the shelves hold a radio, pictures, and more decorative pieces. A television is mounted above the fireplace. There are two doors leading from the living area to the backyard, where there is a garden and stone wall. Next to the doors is a small table with a lamp and a picture on it. Next to this small table is a cabinet with paintings on the wall above it. On the cabinet there is a lamp, candle, and other objects. 'Second floor' CJ's bedroom is the first door on the left on the second floor and is across the hall from Ronbie's bedroom. Appearances 'Season 1' Trivia *When comparing the house from the pilot to the house in the series, there are some noticeable differences in the furniture as well as the layout. **In the pilot, a swing set could be seen outside of the doors leading to the backyard. **In the pilot, there were two sinks in the kitchen - one in front of the window and the other on the island. **In the pilot Ronbie’s room has white walls, but in the series the walls are blue. *CJ has a Big Time Rush band poster in her bedroom. *The house has a garage, but the exterior shot of the house does not show it. Instead, there is a carport attached to the house. *CJ's walk home from Pootatuck is usually thirty minutes. ("Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing!") *The Martins decorate the house corresponding to the holidays. ("Stay Up All Night Thing!") *There are several license plates on the walls in the garage. ("Survive the Virus Attack Trapped in the Last Home Base Station Thing!") 'Behind the Scenes' *This set is actually located near the Pootatuck set. *There are pictures of Isabela as a child around the house. *Some of the pictures seen around the house feature Henry Dittman and Stephanie Escajeda with their actual children. *The inside of the refrigerator smells bad. Gallery References Category:Locations